<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The forbidden fruit by missbeifong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283500">The forbidden fruit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeifong/pseuds/missbeifong'>missbeifong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Doctor Kuvira, Doctor/Patient, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeifong/pseuds/missbeifong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was going to be a simple visit to Dr. Beifong, but nothing goes the way Korra would have liked. The pain that she was going to feel was not physical in the end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone, at some point in their life, has been nervous before going to the doctor. It could be because they did not know very well how to deal with them or what they could say, because the future was uncertain and it was scary on many occasions, right?</p><p>But that always happens with Dr. Beifong. Every. Damn. Time.</p><p>Many people did not know if it was because of her attitude, because of that beauty mark under one of her eyes, eyes that looked like two jades taken from the bowels of the earth. Eyes that can penetrate to the deepest corner of your soul when her gaze ends up meeting yours… Or because that jaw marked, with which she could cut you at any time… Or because that superior attitude with which she usually treats everyone...</p><p>And this, along with her figure wrapped in white coat and gloves, as well as the glasses she used to wear once in a while, you could not quite know what to expect from her.</p><p>Or what to expect from you, because you could end up angry or fall before her figure with a simple gesture…</p><p>And Korra was at this point, in the waiting room about to be called. Her hands were sweating from the nerves she felt at those moments, she was playing with her fingers to try to calm down. The woman didn't want to make a fool of herself, but she knew perfectly well that she was going to do it before the doctor... again, of course. She tucked a few strands of her short hair behind her ear, looking everywhere. A storm of feelings erupted in her being to dominate her body. The doctor was unpredictable, but her own body even more when she was before a person she liked... And she liked the doctor so much.</p><p>However, a nurse took her out of her thoughts as soon as she approached her. The woman also had short hair, although she seemed to have it shorter on the back. And of course, her face conveyed a certain calm, not like her own.</p><p>"Dr. Beifong is waiting for you.”</p><p>Her heart skipped a beat, her senses clouded at the mere mention of the doctor. She quickly got up from the site, nodding enthusiastically. Attempts were made to fix her own clothes so that they might not appear wrinkled, but Korra was hurting herself rather than fixing them. Her head couldn't do much more now.</p><p>"Yes, of course, of course." Korra went to the door of her office, slamming the door open.</p><p>Korra still did not get along with doors, no. The first time the woman opened it so hard that she ended up hitting the wall. That time she managed to get Dr. Beifong to raise an eyebrow, but this time she didn't even get that. She was reading a report, undeterred by Korra's clumsiness.</p><p>"Denise, are there more patients left?" she asked, raising her eyes a little to look at the nurse, who was behind Korra.</p><p>"No, doctor… She is the last patient…”</p><p>"Perfect. You can go back to your workplace; I won't need you right now."</p><p>After saying that, the metal door closed, leaving Korra and the doctor alone in the room. Dr. Beifong set the report aside, on metal trays on her table, to then interlace their gloved hands. She looked at Korra through her glasses, which she finished removing after a few seconds.</p><p>"Please sit down."</p><p>At first Korra did not listen to her, although it would be better to say that she had stopped listening to the outside world for quite some time, since her heart seemed to beat a thousand times an hour and did not allow her to listen correctly. But with the gesture Kuvira made later, Korra understood that she should sit down. 'And be a functional person, at least once…'</p><p>The Doctor turned to the computer and started typing, although Korra did not quite know what she might be writing. ‘Maybe you're a little rough, my dear... Sometimes your strength goes away and that's what she is putting down...’</p><p>"Very well, tell me. What seems to be the problem?" Kuvira looked at her for a few seconds before looking at the computer again, as if she had set her sights on the forbidden fruit.</p><p>"Oh. Uh... A few days ago, after getting out of the bathroom, I realized I had some new moles on my back and..." Korra felt like she had screwed up, so she ran over to add a few more words. The doctor looked at her again, in completely silence. "I'm not saying that these types of marks are ugly or something like that, it's just that I'm worried that they have come out... And I didn't know if I should come here or not..."</p><p>And Kuvira started typing on the computer again, jotting down every word Korra had said to her.</p><p>The blue-eyed girl felt the air was getting heavier and her heart was going to jump at any moment. The image of the doctor coming out of the shower flashed through her head and a reddish hue washed over her cheeks. The woman was playing with her fingers again, trying to tear her gaze away from the doctor. But it was impossible, Kuvira was absurdly attractive and anyone who saw her could assure you that you condemned yourself just by looking at her.</p><p>Korra was eternally doomed, deep down she was never going to take her eyes off her.</p><p>"Show me your back, please." Korra had to shake her head for a few seconds, trying to regain her composure and understand what she had said. "Miss?"</p><p>"Sorry, I didn't hear you well..."</p><p>"I asked you to show me your back, I have to see what you have told me. That way I can decide if you should see a specialist or not..." She pointed to the stretcher and the blue curtain. "Stand facing the wall. You must take off your clothes... at least the blue plaid shirt and the white tank top.”</p><p>Korra looked at herself for a few seconds, since the plaid shirt was almost closed and Kuvira could only see an inch of the white shirt she was wearing underneath. How had she realized that if she hardly looked at her?</p><p>The doctor cleared her throat, pulling Korra out of her thoughts. "You can leave your bra on at first."</p><p>Suddenly, tremendous heat rose throughout her body when she heard her words, having thoughts that she should not have. Fortunately, the doctor seemed not to have noticed her red cheeks or the surprise on her face, because she had turned her head towards the computer screen.</p><p>Or so Korra thought, because the doctor smirked when Korra was not looking at her. She stopped writing briefly, then removed her gloves. Kuvira took a pair of latex and put them on. Korra heard the rubber hit her skin and a chill ran through her entire body, even stability she lost and almost fell when she tripped on her own feet if the doctor hadn't grabbed by her arm.</p><p>"Be careful." She released it after a few seconds. "When you tell me, miss..." Kuvira said, as she approached the opponent while Korra took off her white tank top, leaving only the sports bra. Kuvira closed the curtain, in case someone unexpectedly entered the room. "What area exactly?"</p><p>The distance between them had decreased considerably, although not as much as Korra would have wished in the depths of her being. More or less, she indicated the area with one of her hands, although she couldn’t reach it very well.</p><p>"Put your bra up a bit." The command, the order. Her voice bristled every spot on her skin like nobody before and she was sure the doctor could see it.</p><p>Korra obeyed and tried to take a look at what Kuvira was doing, but her wishes were thwarted when Kuvira's hand forced her to look at the wall again. Not knowing what she was doing made her more nervous, she even felt a bit angry. Why could not she look at what the doctor was doing in her own body? It was hers, not Kuvira’s!</p><p>Meanwhile, the doctor looked at her toned back carefully. Her gaze travelled all over it, every inch of her skin had been observed, searching for the moles she had said. She found the mark of the sports bra and grimaced, thinking that her skin would be better off without them. She tried to get her hand closer to it, but stopped when she reconsidered her action.</p><p>That kind of thing was not allowed in the clinic.</p><p>The doctor looked down at her again, then pulled away from Korra and removed her gloves. Korra listened as they fell into the trash can, then heard the sound of the door opening and she could not help but frown.</p><p>‘Great, something is terribly wrong and I don't know what exactly... Perfect.’ Korra sighed and closed her eyes.</p><p>Kuvira's hand, now barefoot, began to brush against her skin. Korra froze, her eyes wide with surprise, because she hadn't heard the door opening again. She could notice, for the first time in a long time, what used to appear in her dreams: the brush of her skin against hers, even if it was in that simple way. The distance between them was shortening, this time more than before, until Korra wanted the few inches left between the two to end.</p><p>"Your bra, off. Now.” Something in her voice had changed. The order was still there, but there was something more hidden and she still could not discern what.</p><p>Despite of everything, Korra took off her bra and left it along with the rest of the clothes she had taken off. Kuvira's hand, in those moments, could move freely all over her back, covering every corner, every inch of her skin, every hidden mole that she had seen with her eyes a few seconds ago. Now she could touch the forbidden fruit.</p><p>A sigh to the touch, a wordless plea, came from between Korra's lips. She demanded more, she wanted more. The woman did not want that hand to leave that touch that was driving her crazy.</p><p>"More research will be required." Kuvira's other hand dared to run across her skin. She ended up hugging Korra around the waist, not daring to touch her completely, leaving just a soft touch on her skin. She whispered in her ear, making all the skin stand on end even more if possible. "Because I can't discern right now if you've told me the truth or if it was an excuse to touch you, Korra..." Kuvira brought her face close to her neck, her nose brushing her skin. Her hands delighted in Korra’s abs, feeling each of them. Korra closed her eyes, enjoying the moment, unable to respond.</p><p>But the door opened again and Kuvira pressed Korra against herself so that she did not escape. Korra covered her breasts with her own hands in an act of embarrassment, opening her eyes wide in surprise.</p><p>"Doctor?" It was Denise speaking, but her voice sounded distant, as if it came from somewhere else. Korra's heart going a thousand an hour did not let her listen again. Kuvira's hands moved, this time towards her breasts. She gently removed Korra's hands, as if she was not disturbed by the presence of the nurse in the room.</p><p>"Yes?" Kuvira answered with a question as her fingers moved gently over Korra’s nipples, creating circles around them. Then Kuvira began to touch them completely with her hands, with a gentleness that provoked Korra more and more.</p><p>"It was because of the report you had told me..." Kuvira noted that the voice was getting closer and she couldn’t miss the opportunity to bite the earlobe of Korra, who had to cover her mouth at the soft moan that was going to come out her lips.</p><p>"At my table, Denise." Kuvira brought her face close to Korra's neck, her nose brushing against her skin. She gently bit her shoulder, then placed a kiss on the area.</p><p>One of her hands, while the other continued to play with one of Korra's breasts began to venture through her body. The doctor brushed her abs and played with the zipper of her pants for a few seconds, waiting for her reaction.</p><p>And Korra wasted no time in giving her what she wanted. The woman looked at her with desire and hunger for more, with supplication. A part of Korra was telling her that it was not right to do those things when there was someone on the other side of the curtain, but the other said that she needed more and more... They could not stop now; they had come very far.</p><p>Seeing her gaze, Kuvira could not help but smile a little maliciously. Her hand ended up going between her pants and underwear, making Korra's body flinch completely.</p><p>"Denise, one second..." Her fingers began to caress her entire vulva gently, amusing herself in the process, carefully exploring Korra. "You must call the previous patient tomorrow to give him a new appointment." The other hand continued to massage one of her breasts, playing with her nipple between her fingers. "It's very important, do you understand?" Kuvira continued exploring until she decided to focus on her clitoris almost completely, stimulating it with a pair of fingers.</p><p>Korra tried to hide each and every one of her moans, although Kuvira made it really difficult. Her hands were expert, they knew where to go, where to touch, how to touch... They seemed to know the best points to make her entire body tremble with pleasure.</p><p>"Understood, Dr. Beifong... I call him now before I leave..." The nurse took a couple of steps toward the curtain, getting even closer. "Everything okay with the patient, doctor?" She asked, surprised, since Korra used to be somewhat scandalous and now she was a bit quiet.</p><p>The hand that was on Korra's chest withdrew the Korra she had over her mouth, indicating that she should also speak.</p><p>"Everything is alright, Denise." Kuvira began to leave kisses all over her neck as the movements of her hand increased on her clitoris.</p><p>"Y-Yes... E-Eve-ah-Everything Go-Good..." Kuvira began to move her hand more quickly, wishing a moan escaped her as she answered the nurse. She enjoyed it with all her heart. “Do-Don't wo-worry..."</p><p>After a few moments of silence, the nurse finished speaking. "Okay, I'll leave you alone." That sounded disgusting? She had to know what was happening and she didn't like it in the least. Denise was jealous, for sure.</p><p>The nurse left the room and closed the door tightly.</p><p>Korra thanked her for leaving, as she could tell she was going to come at any moment. However, Kuvira suddenly withdrew her hand from inside her and pulled away from her. The blue-eyed girl had to lean on the stretcher to avoid falling, because her legs were shaking. Kuvira, seeing her, couldn't help but laugh softly.</p><p>“No…” Korra said, not accepting what was happening.</p><p>She did not know where she got the strength to move and go after her. Korra grabbed Kuvira by the arm and forced her to turn around, but in a swift movement Kuvira released herself. The doctor took Korra by the neck and cornered her against the office door. Kuvira tightened her grip as she looked at her smiling and whispered in her ear. "Be a good girl, Korra... And don't make me mad..." The hand that had been between her legs came up to Korra's mouth, who stuck out her tongue to lick her fingers. "Very good..."</p><p>Kuvira ended up bringing her mouth to Korra's and kissed her slowly, enjoying every touch of her lips with hers. Korra's pants fell to the ground as Kuvira moved her free hand, leaving her naked. She pulled her legs out of the pants and tossed it aside, then removed what she had left. Kuvira pulled her closer to the door, more if possible, causing the cold metal to shake Korra.</p><p>The doctor began to lower her kisses, going through her neck, touching her breasts. Her hand returned to Korra's vulva, touching her again as before. Kuvira did not stop for a moment, she had no mercy with her. The woman turned her face to look at Korra’s face when she noticed the movement of her hips, looking for more touch of her hand. Kuvira tightened her grip on Korra's neck a little more, who could not help but release an odd orgasm between her lips. The doctor approached them again, this time kissing her passionately, almost aggressively, as if she was going to eat her. All while her fingers entered Korra's vagina, moving quickly.</p><p>Between the grip of her neck, Kuvira’s fingers inside her, the kiss and the coldness of the door, Korra felt a huge mix of emotions. She did not believe that she could last much longer. Kuvira finished leaning Korra on her table, placing a firm hand on her back so that she did not get up. She put her fingers back into her vagina, moving them this time as fast as possible. Korra's moans were getting louder, she could not take that anymore. Kuvira bit her lower lip upon hearing it. Oh, how she liked the sounds she was making, the control over her…</p><p>"Ku-Kuvira..." Korra moaned her name and the doctor's response was to hit her in the ass, then pull her hair to incorporate her enough to speak in her ear.</p><p>"Doctor Beifong to you... Or do I have to punish you?" Kuvira's hand came to a complete stop, unfortunately for Korra.</p><p>"No, please... not again..."</p><p>Kuvira moved her around. She sat down in her seat, then sat Korra on her lap. The doctor placed her legs on either side of hers, spreading them wide, then grabbed her by the neck and pulled her to herself. This time, Kuvira would let Korra finish.</p><p>The woman touched her breasts while the doctor took control of the rest of her body, losing herself completely in the rush of sensations. Her sight was totally clouded, her senses succumbed to the doctor. Korra succumbed in such a way that she ended up condemning herself to the flames of hell. The moan could have been heard even in heaven itself.</p><p>"Very well... You are a very good girl, Korra..." The doctor's voice seemed to fade from her thoughts, as if she was getting further and further away from her. But she was right there, wasn’t she?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Miss Korra?" The doctor snapped her gloved fingers before Korra's eyes, to make her come to her senses. "Miss Korra? Are you there?"</p><p>"E-eh?" Korra shook her head and realized that she was sitting in the chair, with her clothes on, although the doctor was a few meters away from her, as if nothing had happened. "Sorry?"</p><p>"I asked what was happening... And you didn’t answer me. You were silent." Dr. Kuvira frowned as she crossed her arms. “Are you okay?"</p><p>"Y-Yes... Sorry..." Korra cleared her throat and got up from her chair. "Sorry to bother you, it was a bad idea… I came here for nonsense, I'm sorry. I'm sure you have to do better things..." And after that, Korra ran out of the office, leaving the doctor perplexed by the situation.</p><p>"But what...?" It was the only thing the doctor could say before seeing the figure of Korra running away. Kuvira took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, letting out a sigh. "Denise?"</p><p>The nurse soon appeared in her office with a smile on her face. The woman seemed to be expecting something that never came.</p><p>“Yes, Dr. Beifong?"</p><p>"I need to get in touch with Miss Korra..." Denise's smile disappeared completely.</p><p>"I'm calling her right now, doctor…”</p><p>"No, give me her phone number... I must deal with this personally."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For this chapter I have been inspired by scenes from the movie Atomic Blonde (2017).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night was an important event for the Sato family, celebrating their recent triumph with their new cars. To do this, they had rented a large restaurant and invited important people in the city, as well as celebrities and other people, after all, who could be nice to have around in the future. It was going to be the most exclusive party in town, for sure. And the Beifong family could not miss such event.</p><p>Kuvira did not want to go at first, but Denise insisted that she should go because she was the best doctor in the whole city. The clinic needed new investors to be able to expand, what better place to find them than at such an event? Furthermore, Suyin would not allow such an outrage. The whole family had to go, whether they wanted to or not, because it was extremely important for their public image: they had to be united and not separated as the gossip magazines had said lately.</p><p>"We are almost there." Suyin commented as she finished fixing her lipstick.</p><p>Kuvira decided to look at herself in a small mirror that she carried in her bag, placing one of her black locks behind one of her ears. She must be perfect, not showing the slightest sign of imperfection. Kuvira had inherited it, ironically, from Suyin and it showed a lot. Everything should be perfect, nothing out of place...</p><p>And Korra's departure from her office the other day did not please the doctor, because she had lost control of the situation and could not stop her patient... Even less did Kuvira like that Korra did not answer her calls, was she always busy? She went to the clinic for something and did not even want to think that it was for something serious that Korra did not tell her. ‘Tomorrow I will try to call her again, it is too late now and I will not be able to speak calmly…’</p><p>The doctor got out of the car as soon as they arrived, tucking her jacket tightly over her shoulders. She had chosen a <a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Eef3WeUX0AE2hEc?format=jpg&amp;name=medium">black dress</a> that came down to her knees, with an almost heart-stopping opening on the right side, with straps and a sweetheart neckline, all adorned with a simple black belt, heels and a jacket of the same color. And her gloves, this time black, which practically reached her elbows. Kuvira had not consented to wear the pompous dress that Suyin wanted her to wear, which Suyin herself took as an offense and forbade her to wear a suit jacket, which she adores. Yes, she had agreed to wear a dress for the party at least, what Suyin did not know, until she saw her coming down at the entrance, is that it was going to be that open. After all, this counted as a victory for Kuvira.</p><p>Once inside the restaurant, she noticed the money the family had left for that party. ‘It’s all to win friends, right, Mr. Sato? Better to have them happy and on your part...’</p><p>The place was finely adorned with light bulbs that hung from the ceiling, with tables of black wrought iron and dark wood, red velvet chairs and armchairs to sit on, the company's logo on several of the walls, a huge one with lights on the brick wall. On the right side, was a large bar, also made of metal, with a large glass wall behind it with thousands of bottles and reddish lights. And here and there waiters bringing food and drink to everyone.</p><p>They were soon greeted by Mr. Sato's beloved daughter, Asami, in her gorgeous <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/5b/f8/3b/5bf83be854b14204d7618e7e7680570c.jpg">red velvet dress</a> and matching heels, as well as her long black hair flowing down her shoulders. She had put on pretty good makeup, from what Kuvira could see, because the shade of her red lipstick did not make her look ugly in that dress. ‘This girl is always well dressed, there is no day that her hair is out of place... Always perfect, always beautiful... She seems, on many occasions, from heaven itself..."</p><p>"Welcome to you all… The Sato family wholeheartedly hopes you enjoy this pleasant party." Her impeccable smile adorned and illuminated her entire face. “You can enjoy the evening in the armchairs area or by the bar. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask... "</p><p>Her whole family thanked her for her words, but the doctor decided to look around for a few seconds instead of doing that. Apparently, it was longer than it should, as Asami did not take long to speak to her.</p><p>"Doctor, do you need anything?" Kuvira looked directly to Asami. "What exactly do you need?"</p><p>"Don't you think we know each other too well for you to call me that?" One of her eyebrows rose as soon as she said that, causing a slight blush to decorate Asami’s cheeks. "I would like to know if I can smoke here... In case I have to leave the place or not."</p><p>“No, Kuvira… You don't have to leave. In the bar area you can smoke while having a good glass of whiskey… ”Asami allowed herself to wink at Kuvira, prompting a slight laugh from her.</p><p>"And then you treat me like you don't know me..." Kuvira allowed herself to say as she got a little closer to her before going straight to the bar.</p><p>Once there, Kuvira quickly took a cigar out of her bag and place it on her lips. She did not have time to pull out her lighter when Asami handed her a lit one. Kuvira raised an eyebrow, but said nothing at all; she just got closer over to turn it on.</p><p>"I didn't know you had a lighter..." She said after taking a drag and releasing the smoke. The doctor asked the bartender for two glasses of whiskey, then leaned against the bar and looked only at Asami. "Should I feel guilty about it?" A smirk appeared on her face for a few seconds, then she just took another drag.</p><p>"Well, you know I like to be prepared for anything..." Asami took one of the whiskey glasses that the bartender left on the bar, then drank. "You never know when you might need a lighter..."</p><p>Kuvira tossed the ash onto a nearby ashtray, then sipped her drink without taking her eyes off the other gaze.</p><p>"Your father taught you well, from what I see..."</p><p>"I didn't learn this only from him, Kuvira..."</p><p>They drank again, not looking away from each other until some noise broke the moment.</p><p>Through the door entered her patient Korra along with two boys. One was tall, with tangerine eyes and black hair; the other somewhat shorter, with pale green eyes. The gazes of both women met and Korra seemed to stop laughing in such an outrageous way.</p><p>"Don't worry, they'll be gone..." Asami whispered, closing the distance between them. "There is another place downstairs, it is accessed through there..." The woman pointed to a door behind the bar, where Kuvira guessed there were stairs.</p><p>"And how is it that you allow them to come in here?" The doctor asked curiously, looking away from Korra for a few seconds. She raised an eyebrow, drank a bit. Maybe it was not the best time to ask her. Maybe she would not be able to find sher once he walked through that door.</p><p>"Let's just say... that there are certain things that we couldn’t change..." Asami winked again, hoping the opponent would understand the path her words followed.</p><p>The next thing that was heard was a knock on a door and the doctor did not hesitate to look at the direction that Asami had indicated before, since she assumed it had been Korra's doing. Why did not she understand the doors? What was her problem?</p><p>"Hey, Korra, wait!" The green-eyed boy commented as he ran to the door, losing the sound of his voice behind it.</p><p>The Future Industries heiress was not ignored by the doctor's interest in the people who had just entered and, knowing her as she knew her, Asami could say it was because of that noisy girl with blue eyes.</p><p>“Then we can go down, Kuvira. The party is going to be a little longer in a few hours…” Asami murmured in her ear, then let out a laugh when she saw Kuvira's eyebrow rise a little higher. "Let's just say... We don't just rent this area for the party..." The woman pulled away from Kuvira and then took a small sip of her drink. "In a while you will know what I mean... First you have to play the role here, don't you think?" Asami left her with that last sentence, and then went with the rest of the people who were in that part of the party.</p><p>Kuvira quickly finished her glass and cigar, to join the rest of her family. If in a while she would be able to find out what was hidden behind that door, under the sleeve of the Sato family, it would be better for her to make time pass quickly...</p><p>And make the odd new investor for her clinic, right? That's why she came, right?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After an hour full of unimportant conversations, finding the odd investor for the clinic (all thanks to Dr. Kuvira, because if it were up to Dr. Baatar they would not have anyone) and spending, among many other things, time with her family and giving the image that Suyin desired, Kuvira could finally escape with Asami from that place and go through the metal door. Stairs with red neon lights welcomed them both.</p><p>"I think this... part of the party you will like more…” Asami commented as she rested her hand on the banister as she walked down the stairs. "It's more of... our style."</p><p>The doctor began to descend after her, full of curiosity to know what it was all about. The music already gave clues about what might be happening down there, but she did not want to create high expectations, because she usually ended up disappointed.</p><p>However, she did not expect the Sato family to do the things that were displayed in Kuvira's eyes at the time.</p><p>A large space without any kind of division other than the bar itself where the waiters were attending and the dj who was in charge of music that hardly let you think, just let yourself be carried away by your most repressed instincts. Many people here and there were around her age more or less, she could not be sure at all. An upper part with metal railings, allowing you to see that there were more private areas upstairs... with certain important people doing things not very... well seen, so to speak... Or, in any case, doing things that could tarnish their good image public. And all of this illuminated by blue and magenta neon lights.</p><p>When Kuvira returned from scanning all of this, she noticed that Asami had disappeared into the crowd. She did not know if she liked or disliked it at all, because she was alone among that sea of people. She decided, therefore, to lose herself among all those people, trying to find a certain person who had been in her thoughts for some time.</p><p>However, at first glance she did not find anyone, she only saw the heads of people dancing (and not so dancing), so she ended up going to the bar, from where she decided to continue taking a look around her.</p><p>Kuvira noticed that someone was touching her arm gently, which she did not like at all, since not everyone had permission to touch her. She was pleasantly surprised when her eyes met Korra’s, who had moved to her side and was offering her a glass of whiskey.</p><p>"I think you might like this..." A smirk appeared on her face after saying that.</p><p>“I see you attentive, Korra..." Kuvira commented, taking the glass she handed her. "Should I trust someone who doesn't know how to use a door?" The green-eyed woman raised an eyebrow, still not drinking from the glass.</p><p>"I would trust someone like me, don't you think?"</p><p>"I don't know, I have my doubts... I still struggle between drinking or asking..."</p><p>"What question does the great Dr. Beifong have about someone like me?" Korra leaned a little closer as she dropped her back onto the bar, placing her arms on it.</p><p>Kuvira lost her eyes for a few seconds on her body… And the bead of sweat that fell down her neck and was lost in the neckline of her <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e8/7c/48/e87c48c97aeadf4d5c6264444f299af4.jpg">black lingerie</a>.</p><p>"How can someone like you be at a party like this?"</p><p>Korra broke the distance between the two of them, moving closer to the doctor's ear. At last they were at a distance that the doctor did not dislike; at last she could feel close, without having to act like the doctor she was, the presence of the opposite. Kuvira could finally see her skin at the distance she had always wanted.</p><p>"Because here we all come to what we desire the most, doctor... Here we come to leave behind the mask with which we hide from the world..." Korra separated to her disgust, although to Kuvira's surprise, she dared to kiss the corner of her lips before moving away from her and getting lost among the people.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuvira?" Asami asked, causing the doctor to come to her senses. "I think someone was lost..." She laughed, shaking her head. "Luckily for you, the one you're looking for is there at the back..." Asami pointed her finger, before winking at Kuvira and walking off to the side.</p><p>In those moments, the doctor realizedthat one of Korra's friends was there... Was that the next king? Wu seemed to have a womanizing facade, but apparently he was more interested in that Tangerine-eyed boy… Wait, that girl who was with the other… Was that Opal? ‘And she looked innocent…’ She could not help but escape a small laugh before turning her gaze to where Asami pointed at her before. And there was Korra, who had apparently been aware of her presence. Quiet, with a certain panic on her face, without breaking eye contact with Kuvira at any time. 'Now or never…'</p><p>The doctor decided to go to her, avoiding contact with the rest of the people who were in that place. Korra seemed to be moving too, but in the opposite direction, towards a corridor that was at the far end. Kuvira quickened her pace, not wanting to lose her once she reached that area. She needed answers…</p><p>Kuvira needed her.</p><p>Korra ran to hide in the hallway, though she did not know where it led. Why had she come downstairs and not stayed in the stupid meeting upstairs? Why was she going to her? And why was she wearing that stupid dress?</p><p>However, she could not go too far, because someone took her by the arm and slammed her against the wall... And it was her, Kuvira, with that stupid beauty of hers.</p><p>This hallway was lit by the same red neon lights as the downstairs. Each and every one of its walls decorated with graffiti of all kinds, some appropriate for all audiences.</p><p>"Why are you running away from me, Korra?" She asked, with the coldness and demand that Korra had always known.</p><p>“I-I am not running away from you, doctor..." Kuvira raised an eyebrow automatically, doubting her words. "It is just that…"</p><p>She tried to run again, but Kuvira grabbed her arm again and pinned her back to the wall, this time blocking her movement by placing her arm horizontally in the area of her collarbones and shoulders. Now she was trapped by the doctor.</p><p>“Just what?” Her arm tightened around Korra's torso, a little impatient not to get a satisfactory answer right away.</p><p>"I had an urge, that's all..."</p><p>"You lie... Tell me the truth... Now."</p><p>“O-Ok... But stay away a little, please..."</p><p>Kuvira fulfilled her wish and released her, then leaning her own back against the opposite wall, watching her every move in case she runs off again. Korra, for her part, cleared her throat and looked at the ground, trying to find the right words. How the hell was she going to tell the doctor that she had run off because she had daydreamed of Kuvira touching her? It was crazy.</p><p>"And? Are you going to tell me why you ran out of the clinic and did not respond to any of the calls that were made to you? "</p><p>"Don't you think you're going to a lot of trouble for something this silly, doctor?"</p><p>The <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=11551XI6ciw">song</a> that was playing in those moments changed completely, being the only thing they both heard. Kuvira was not willing to respond to such a thing, because she did not know for sure why she was chasing her for that... Although the woman did not really want to admit that she was chasing her at that moment for another reason.</p><p>"What are you doing at a party like this?"</p><p>"What do you think?" Korra raised an eyebrow, letting out a laugh. "I think we both know the answer, doctor... Here we come to leave behind the mask with which we hide from the world..."</p><p>"Sorry?" Kuvira had to compose herself a little when she heard Korra’s words, since they had been exactly the same as those she heard in her reverie. She crossed her arms and cleared her throat.</p><p>"You know…” Korra left the wall behind her, approaching the doctor slowly. A smile full of mischief, the girl cut enough distance to place her arm next to Kuvira. "I think you have seen more than enough to know what kinds of things one can do down here... You have come ready with the Sato girl, right?" Was that jealousy reflected in Korra's eyes? Perhaps.</p><p>Kuvira did not run away at any moment, she just gave a little laugh at the mention of Asami and that sparkle in her eyes.</p><p>"Are you jealous that I came down with her?" The green-eyed woman withdrew from the wall, causing Korra to remove her arm and take a few steps back. However, the doctor ended up cornering her against the wall again.</p><p>"No, why would I be jealous?" Korra snorted, trying to look away from her, but Kuvira forced her to fix her gaze on his eyes when he placed his gloved hand on her cheek.</p><p>"That's not what your eyes say, Korra..."</p><p>The woman with eyes like the sea bit her lower lip gently, as the distance between them was getting shorter and shorter each time... And this time it was not a dream, no.</p><p>This time it was real.</p><p>Kuvira stood inches from her lips, considering whether it was worth doing this or not. She was still her patient, right? Those things... She should not do them, right?</p><p>"What happen?" Korra asked, trying to understand why the opposite was not doing anything. The blue-eyed woman saw a slight concern in her green eyes, although she did not understand why. "Please, don't leave me wanting again..." Her eyes widened when she realized what she had just said, since they had never had anything.</p><p>"Again…?" She smirked, then let out a small laugh. "So that's what happened to you at the clinic… Oh, Korra, you shouldn't think such things about your doctor…” Kuvira removed her hand, then back away from her. "Because I'm still your doctor..." She ended up removing one of her long gloves, then tucking it into her jacket. "And you will do what I ask, right?" Korra raised an eyebrow, she liked that better.</p><p>Without warning, Korra watched as the doctor kissed her lips with desire. Her ungloved hand reached under her lingerie and gently squeezed one of her breasts. However, unfortunately for both of them, a laugh made Kuvira break the kiss and walk away from her quickly, placing herself on the opposite wall. Korra quickly arranged the clothes.</p><p>And to Kuvira's surprise, it was her sister Opal with that boy.</p><p>"O-Oh, sorry..." Opal's face reflected absolute panic when she saw Kuvira, who was looking at her with a smile. “I-I…”</p><p>"You have not been here, I have not been here."</p><p>"Hey, Korra!" Bolin greeted her friend, interrupting what Opal was about to say, meeting a blushing Korra. “What are you doing here and not at the party? Didn't you want to look for that doctor of yours?"</p><p>Korra's face was showing absolute panic and Kuvira's smile was huge, as she found that absolutely amusing.</p><p>"I-I was chatting..."</p><p>"Don't worry about her, dear... I'll help her find that doctor... Just focus on Opal, okay?"</p><p>“Yeah… Let's go, Bolin…” Opal said, pulling Bolin out of there.</p><p>"Do you know her?" The boy asked, not as quietly as he thought.</p><p>"She is my sister Kuvira..."</p><p>"And what does she do?"</p><p>"She is a doctor..." Bolin panicked when he heard it, as he assumed it was the doctor that Korra had talked about so much and was looking for.</p><p>"So you wanted to look for me..." Kuvira approached her again, leaning her arm on the wall near Korra's head. "It seems to me that we have to continue the conversation elsewhere, dear Korra... We have a lot to talk about you and I..."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The office door slammed shut after entering Korra, who had decided to take the doctor by the neck and slap her while her hand ventured through the opening of her dress. Kuvira turned around and eagerly kissed the opponent's lips, tossing the Korra’s jacket to the ground. She bit her lower lip, then leaned close to her ear and whispered to her.</p><p>“Desk, now."</p><p>Kuvira pulled away from her while biting her own lower lip. Korra stared at her for a few seconds, then went to her table and threw everything on the floor, except for the computer screen, which she carefully placed on the floor to the surprise of the doctor.</p><p>"Very good..." Kuvira tossed her own jacket to the ground, joining Korra's. "Sit." As she said that, the doctor took off her glove, leaving her to join the rest of her clothes.</p><p>Korra did what she demanded, sitting on the edge of the table. It did not take long for Kuvira to spread her legs and stand between them, to then remove the lingerie she was wearing and release Korra's breasts. As if it were the most delicate thing, Kuvira placed her hand on Korra’s face and then kissed her again.</p><p>However, that softness ended as soon as the doctor decided to continue exploring her patient's skin, biting whenever she had a chance, then kissing to alleviate the pain that she could have caused. Kuvira delighted on her breasts with her mouth and one of her hands, playing with her nipples for a long time before continuing on her way. Kuvira unzipped her pants and Korra automatically raised her hips to let her remove it without problems, leaving only that black thong on.</p><p>"Maybe we should leave it here, don't you think?" Kuvira mumbled in amusement as one of her hands moved closer to her crotch. "I think you've had enough, right?" She raised an eyebrow, waiting for a pleasant answer.</p><p>Korra quickly caught Kuvira between her legs, preventing her from moving. She had enough strength in them to avoid her from fleeing, now Kuvira could see how toned they were.</p><p>"No..." The doctor's fingers moved over the fabric of her thong, noticing a certain wetness in it. "The doctor will do what I want."</p><p>Kuvira forced Korra to look at her as soon as she heard that, grabbing her by the neck.</p><p>"No... I always get what I want... Not others." Kuvira kept moving her fingers over the fabric, not caring about the plea in Korra's eyes. "Here, who is in charge, is me, not you."</p><p>The doctor released her, then put her arm around her hip and lifted her as she removed her underwear. Kuvira's fingers were moving again, this time without the fabric as a barrier, feeling the wetness of her vagina, delighting in every movement, watching Korra's every facial expression as she did so.</p><p>“¿Kuvira?” Denis's voice sounded on the other side of the metal door, surprising both women, who looked at each other.</p><p>“Doctor, for you.” Kuvira said, cold as always. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Can I enter?" The door handle moved slightly.</p><p>"No, leave me. I'm working."</p><p>"I can keep you company..."</p><p>"Denise, what do you want?"</p><p>"I went to the party to see if you were there and they told me you were long gone... And I was wondering if you wanted company."</p><p>Korra's face reflected the hatred she felt inside her for that last offer, for Kuvira already had HER company, even if Denise did not know it. Korra moved closer to Kuvira's body, then lowered the straps of her dress and exposed her breasts. The blue-eyed girl decided to play with them, using her mouth. One of the Korra’s hands again ventured through the opening of Kuvira's dress, removing the underwear she was wearing underneath. She felt the wetness of the doctor on her fingers as soon as she touched her vagina. A smirk appeared on her face. A slight moan escaped Kuvira's lips at such gestures from Korra, forgetting to answer for a moment.</p><p>"No... Go..." She bit her lower lip for a few seconds, then decided to add a few more words. "I'm fine working, I don't need your company tonight..."</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>Korra's fingers entered Kuvira, exploring the woman who had been in her head for so long, the woman who managed to drive her crazy with just one look.</p><p>“Faster…” Kuvira managed to say while moans left her lips, wishing that the contact of the opposite would increase.</p><p>Korra forced Kuvira to sit on her chair, then spread her legs and placed her face between them. Her mouth sucked gently and licked at the wetness. That slowness was driving Kuvira crazy, because her body demanded more and she was not getting it. The doctor moved her hips for more friction, but Korra held her still with her strong arms. Was Kuvira the one in charge of the situation? Not in those moments. The blue-eyed girl loved having the doctor like that, with some hair out of place, demanding more from her... She wanted Kuvira to end up screaming her name, she wanted her to want more and more of her.</p><p>Korra wanted not to become a toy, as Denise seemed to be.</p><p>Kuvira touched her breasts as the other woman drove her to doom with her mouth, wanting to get to the climax at once. The doctor wanted to move, she wanted more of her, but Korra held her tight with her strong arms. She was being controlled that way and in a way it did not displease her. It was a new sensation, but not unpleasant.</p><p>And as expected, the doctor ended up succumbing to Korra. She threw her head back, closing her eyes, completely losing herself in all the sensations that her body was feeling in those moments.</p><p>Korra withdrew as soon as Kuvira finished climaxing, smiling lopsidedly at seeing her like this. That had not appeared the last time in her daydream, but the image did notdisplease her at all. The woman placed a kiss on the doctor's neck, and then left a caress on her face. Kuvira looked at her, giving a small laugh.</p><p>"That wasn't bad..."</p><p>"Are you just going to tell me that?" Korra raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"I'd have to keep trying to decide..." Kuvira sat up in her chair, pushing her hair back. “I assure you it's going to be a long night here, Korra…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dr. Beifong, Mr. Sato is here to see you…" Denise said, half leaning out of her office door.</p><p>"Tell him to come in…" Kuvira replied, strangely.</p><p>Mr. Sato did not have an appointment today, he did not even have one for the next few weeks. Kuvira did not know the reason of his visit and was extremely intrigued. Was it an emergency? Probably not, as he would have gone to Baatar instead of her, as he is his personal doctor. Did something happen to Asami? The relationship between the two was not so bad that she herself would not see it, was it? At the party they both attended, everything was fine, even more than fine... The doctor still did not understand.</p><p>"Good afternoon, doctor..." With a smile on his face, Mr. Sato entered her office. He closed the door behind him and sat calmly. “Forgive my recklessness, I know I don't have an appointment, but I needed to speak to you as soon as possible…” Kuvira's response was a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"You say, Mr. Sato…”</p><p>His jacket, Mr. Sato pulled a white envelope, something bulky. Kuvira's curiosity began to grow more and more, although her instincts told her that all this was not good, that something was quite wrong. The doctor was hoping she was wrong, since the last thing she needed now is more trouble.</p><p>"These… photographs have come down to me and I think you should see them…" Mr. Sato put the envelope down on her desk and brought it closer to her with a wave of his hand. His face had changed slightly, his smile no longer showed such kindness.</p><p>Kuvira put on her glasses to see better, then took the envelope in her gloved hand and opened it. If she was not used to controlling her emotions, Kuvira’s face would betray the surprise she felt inside at the content.</p><p>Photographs, just as he had said, but of her with Korra. At the bar, in the alley, on the way to the clinic, her way out from it… Everything possible was documented.</p><p>And that could not come to light, she had to prevent it at all costs. Suyin had always made it clear to Kuvira: nothing she did can come to light, everything must be kept private. The image of the family was above any of the most personal and deep desires of each one. They had to look perfect and without any problems, they had to be the showcase that everyone wanted to look at, the people that everyone wanted to look like.</p><p>How right Lin was when she spoke to her and told her that no one wanted to look like people who were hollow inside. Kuvira wished she had stayed with her and not with Suyin, wished she had taken her suitcases and went to live with her as soon as she had the chance… But it was too late, she could not leave now. Her chains were already tied enough, strong enough, that she could only wish she could run to freedom. Now Kuvira only had to want her from her metal prison.</p><p>Kuvira's heart began to beat too fast with each of the photographs, each one more compromising than the last. She was in big trouble if that came out. She was already having enough trouble with Suyin to add anything else.</p><p>"I understand that none of them can come to light…" Mr. Sato's voice brought her back to her office.</p><p>The doctor put everything in the envelope and held it in her hands, treasuring that slip.</p><p>"What do you want, Mr. Sato, in exchange for your silence?" Kuvira was not going to beat around the bush, there was no need for them when he knew perfectly well the content of those images. What did he want?</p><p>"Always so direct…”</p><p>"I think the circumstances deserve it, Mr. Sato…" Her instincts had not let her down, that was really bad.</p><p>"You know how difficult it is to deal with the press, Dr. Kuvira… They are desperate to air the dirty laundry, bring down the figures that many adore… ” Hiroshi settled better in his chair, taking his time to blurt out his offer. Kuvira laced her own fingers, not saying a word, waiting for him to finish. “Would you be willing to work with me if I told you that I would be able to make those photographs disappear from the sight of the world?”</p><p>Did she have another alternative? She had no choice but to work with him... And Kuvira was sure, she could put her hand on the fire and not lose it, that all that had been his doing. Not everyone was at his party, just important people. A part of her wondered if Hiroshi was doing the same to other people, those who had gone to the secret party.</p><p>"Is Opal in trouble too?" She asked, because Opal was the only one in that part that, in a way, mattered to her. Kuvira knew that Asami was covered because she was his own daughter… He would not be willing to sell her, would he?</p><p>Hiroshi smirked, Kuvira's muscles tensed. The man took out another envelope and handed it to the doctor, who took it and left it closed next to hers.</p><p>"Are you not going to confirm that she is the one in the photographs?"</p><p>"It's something that only concerns my sister, not me…" Kuvira picked up the phone from her desk and dialed a phone number. “I need you to come.” The other person seemed annoyed at the call, some complaints were heard over the phone. “Opal.” The tone of voice that Kuvira used made the girl quickly change her attitude, now really scared. “Come to my office, it’s not something that should be discussed on the phone…”</p><p>Kuvira hung up the phone and looked at Hiroshi, who did not seem to lose that smile. He knew he had the doctor in his hand, he did not think it was necessary for Opal to be involved in all this.</p><p>Yet for some reason, Kuvira wanted Opal to know that they had compromising photographs, that she was not as protected as she thinks she was, that the world was not as good as she thought it was. They had never had a good relationship, always with arguments from the past making the metal wall between them bigger and bigger, but, after all, they were family and they had to protect themselves, right? Although they were broken inside, they must show the rest of the world that the relationship was good, like Suyin had always wanted. Like Kuvira had always tried to act, although many of her relatives hated her for being who she was… And she was just a product of Suyin's perversion.</p><p>"She'll be here in ten minutes.” She said at last, repositioning herself in her seat.</p><p>"I'm in no rush, so I'll wait."</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Dr. Beifong, your sister is here…" Denise spoke after opening the door.</p><p>“Let her pass…” She settled back in her seat as she tucked one of her black locks behind one of her ears. “Denise, do me another favor.”</p><p>“Yes?” The nurse came back in, looking from Mr. Sato to Kuvira.</p><p>"Close the clinic and go home."</p><p>“But…”</p><p>"Close the clinic and go home.” Kuvira repeated her words, this time sharper. Her eyes were nothing more than a mixture of cold and anger. The nurse understood the message.</p><p>“Perfect. Right now, Doctor… ”After saying that, Denise opened the door so that Opal could enter.</p><p>The girl found herself in a very tense room, looking between the two of them like Denise a few moments ago. Kuvira raised a hand to indicate to her to take a chair and sit down next to her. It was going to be a very long talk.</p><p>"We have serious business to deal with, Opal…" The doctor started to speak, fighting back the urge to hit Mr. Sato. She knew she could not because of several things: the first, because he was Asami's father and she cared about the girl; the second, it would get the clinic in trouble; the third, the whole family would be in more trouble if the press knew that. “Mr. Sato had come as fast as possible to tell us…”</p><p>"Anything to help the Beifong family…”</p><p>Opal took the chair and sat next to her sister, where she indicated with her eyes. Straight and tense, she waited for Kuvira to speak again. She did not understand anything and it was visible on her face.</p><p>"Of course, all for the family..." The doctor handed the envelope to Opal after looking at Mr. Sato, fixing her gaze on her sister's eyes so that she understood the seriousness of the matter. “This belongs to you…”</p><p>Opal took the envelope, trying to decipher her sister's sights. Nothing good was reflected. She opened the envelope and her eyes widened as she saw the images she kept. Now the youngest understood why Kuvira had called her, now she understood the tension in the room.</p><p>"Mr. Sato can help us to ensure that not even that," she pointed to her envelope, then pointing to her sister's, "or this, comes to light…”</p><p>Opal nodded slightly, shifting her eyes from the envelope to Mr. Sato. She did not really know what to say, she did not know how to handle this whole situation. The girl was not used to this kind of situation because her mother used to prevent her from being in them… But now she was not here to help her, only Kuvira. A small voice in her head told her not to trust Kuvira, because of the things had happened with her in the past andnot to fall into her claws… But did she have another option?</p><p>"What do you want, Mr. Sato?" The girl finally spoke, giving her sister a vote of confidence in those moments. “What is the price to pay?”</p><p>The doctor looked at her with a hint of concern, knowing she was not having a good time with all this. You should not be too smart to figure it out, Opal's entire body screamed for help.</p><p>"I'd like to have your signature, Doctor, to make some… discoveries. You know that for certain things, you need the signature of someone in your sector and who better than a woman who believes in progress and wants to find a cure for all diseases... And if we also have the support of another person of the family, what can go wrong?” The smile widens, increasing Kuvira's desire to punch him.</p><p>"What kind of discoveries, Mr. Sato? Are you not an engineer? Why do you want to make discoveries in the field of medicine?” Thousands of options ran through the doctor's head, each worse than the last.</p><p>Did they have another alternative? If they said no, the photos would leak out and be on the front page of every magazine and every newspaper in the territory, both she and Opal. They would give a bad image, surely they would have to close the clinic and the other businesses that Suyin had, because Kuvira was sure that she had many others that the family did not know... And if she said yes to such a thing, they would be in his hand until he had everything he wanted, he would throw them away as soon as he could not get anything out of them, again with the risk that both the photographs and those… discoveries would be known out loud.</p><p>Kuvira did not know what to do in those moments, Opal even less.</p><p>Hiroshi looked at them both, waiting for an answer he knew he was not going to get right now. He knew the ending, but it seemed to be delayed. And it was worse, because his patience, although it seemed infinite, quickly put an end to nonsense.</p><p>"Tomorrow at nine o'clock, you are invited to my mansion for dinner.” Hiroshi said, rising from his seat. He looked over both of them, so that they understand the meaning of his words. That angered Kuvira, because she was not such an idiot to not to see that it was the final deadline for their response. “Asami will be delighted to see you, Kuvira…” Hiroshi's smile twisted slightly when he said that last thing, as he knew that there was a story between them.</p><p>Kuvira's blood burned with disgust at those last words. It was his fault that there was never anything serious between her and her daughter, just like Suyin's, who forbade her to go out with her in public. The relationship between the two had to be secret, like everything else. She hated having to hide that kind of things, but the world kept telling her that she should do it, that no one could know her real tastes. And they called themselves advanced society? Bullshit.</p><p>"We'll be there, Mr. Sato, for dinner. We will carry the wine…”</p><p>The silence between them was established as soon as Mr. Sato walked out of the door. Kuvira looked at Opal, who kept her eyes on the envelope with her photographs and was struggling internally. They were both pretty screwed up.</p><p>"There is no other option, is there?" Finally, her sister looked up and fixed her eyes on each other. Kuvira sighed and shook her head, then rubbed her eyes. She was so tired “Don't you think my- our mother can help us?” She asked, cautiously, not knowing what to expect from the doctor when she mentioned her mother.</p><p>“Probably she will help you, but she won’t help me… I think before that, Suyin sells me to the lions to help me…”</p><p>"Don't talk about her like that!" Opal snapped, getting up from her chair. “She does help you!”</p><p>"Oh, illustrate me…” Kuvira frowned as she looked at her, gloved hands clasped, waiting for an answer from her beloved sister.</p><p>Opal opened her mouth, but then quickly closed it. She sat up angrily, even though she knew she had no right to because Kuvira was right. Opal got up again and sat on the other side of the desk, though she pulled back the chair Mr. Sato was sitting in.</p><p>“But what are you doing?” The doctor raised an eyebrow, not understanding the stupidities of the opposite one.</p><p>"I don't want to sit where that man has been..." Opal said, sitting up again, looking at Kuvira.</p><p>"Well, I'm sorry to tell you that tomorrow we're going to have dinner at his house…”</p><p>"Don't remind me…" She sighed, then ran her hands through her hair. “Do we really have no alternative?” She asked with sadness in her eyes.</p><p>"I don't know, Opal… I don't think know..." Kuvira's voice seemed defeated, she even let out a long sigh. “Come on, let's go home now…”</p><p>"Did you let me move knowing that we were leaving?”</p><p>"Yes." A small smile of triumph crossed Kuvira's face.</p><p>“You are evil…”</p><p>“The baddest in this movie, Opal... The baddest…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sitting in Suyin's office, Opal and Kuvira waited for their mother to make her big appearance. Opal was sitting on one of the green sofas with her arms folded while Kuvira was in the opposite one, reading some reports from the clinic.</p><p>"I don't know how you can focus on that now…”</p><p>“It's a gift that I have…” And that's a lie, because Kuvira was just wandering her eyes over the letters, she was not really reading. The doctor did not have the head right now to read the reports.</p><p>Her mind traveled to the day the photos were taken, to the party. How could she not realize that someone was taking photos? Someone or something must have a very well hidden camera so that no one would see that they were taking pictures... Although he had to have someone, because they followed them to the clinic... Who could it have been? Someone came to her mind, but she wanted to be pretty sure. She did not want to get her fingers caught, not again.</p><p>The office door opened and Suyin made an appearance. She looked at both women, closed the door behind her and walked a little closer to both of them. The oldest crossed her arms.</p><p>"What plate has been broken for the two of you to be here in my office without arguing?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Kuvira looked up from the reports and looked at Opal, waiting for her to tell her mother. She was sure that Suyin was going to listen to her lovely daughter better than to her, because there were certain little problems still unsolved. Well, ones that never seemed to be resolved.</p><p>"We need your help, mother…”</p><p>"It can be serious enough because you called me mother…" Suyin walked over to her desk and sat in her large leather chair, then intertwined her fingers and waited for either of them to advance with the subject.</p><p>"Do you remember the party?" Opal shifted a bit from the bad memory that it had become that day.</p><p>"Yes, of course… what is it?" She looked at Kuvira, knowing she was not going to beat around the bush and would drop the subject at once.</p><p>"The very kind Mr. Sato,” you could see the irony in her voice when she said that " paid me a visit to the office this morning and we had a conversation about what happened that day..." Kuvira got up and left the two envelopes on the edge of her desk, with her hand on it to prevent Suyin from opening them. It was her privacy and Opal's, they had to give her permission to see the contents of it all. Her sister's face was covered with genuine panic at how close they were to their mother. “Apparently, by chance, some compromising photographs of your daughter and me have come into their hands…”</p><p>"Wait… Opal and you?" Her mind had gone the wrong place for a few seconds, all that was reflected in the look she gave them both.</p><p>"Not that way." Kuvira rolled her eyes and sighed. “Opal with someone and me with another person… ” She clarified, so that the matter could be settled. “They are quite compromising, to say the least.”</p><p>Suyin's face changed completely, it only reflected seriousness with hints of anger. She sighed, put on her glasses and held out her hand, waiting for the photographs to end up in it. However, Kuvira pushed the envelopes aside and looked at Opal for confirmation.</p><p>"I-I don't think you want to see them…" The girl replied nervously. All of this seemed to overcome her.</p><p>"Please, I have brought you into the world." I'm not going to be scared…”</p><p>"It is one thing to bring her into the world and another, quite different, to invade your daughter's privacy." She would never be a Beifong in Suyin’s eyes, even if she was one of the most alike people despite not having the same blood running through her veins.</p><p>"Mine are with a boy in a park and at the party…" Kuvira raised one of her eyebrows. Opal seemed very innocent and it looked like she liked to do it in public places... Although she was nobody to judge her, honestly. Worse things she had done.</p><p>“Mine… Well, from the party that was held in the basement and at the clinic…”</p><p>Suyin takes off her glasses and pinches her nose, releasing a long, great sigh.</p><p>"Look, I've told you thousands of times to be careful with those things…" The oldest looked at both of them, shaking her head. “What has he asked you in return?”</p><p>"Our help for some… discoveries.” Replied Opal, who was playing with her hands from the nervousness she was currently suffering.</p><p>"And those discoveries, as he calls them, are clearly not good. Nobody in their right mind, if they mean well, asks for something in exchange for covering up some photographs.”</p><p>"Kuvira is right…” And Suyin could not deny that, as much as she wanted it inside her. “Mr. Sato has been quite clever and has you two in his hand with this… ” The woman vaguely indicated the photographs.</p><p>"Is there anything we can do to stop what he wants?” Opal got up and walked over to the desk, standing next to Kuvira.</p><p>"We have to be careful, he's a pretty smart man and his daughter too…" Asami's mention made the doctor's stomach flip.</p><p>"I don't think she’s involved in all this, Suyin."</p><p>"My dear, your feelings can cloud that wonderful mind you have..." Suyin dared to take one of her hands and squeeze with a false affection. “Don't let it cloud you with what you once felt for her…”</p><p>Opal looked at Kuvira in surprise, as she never knew there was something between her and Asami. Even less so that her mother knew about it, since the doctor always used to keep things very secret.</p><p>"I'm telling you she’s not."</p><p>Suyin waved her hand to downplay it all, ignoring her words.</p><p>"We must be smarter than him… Find something to fight back with..." The oldest interlaced her own fingers and rested her head on her hands, thinking about the next move.</p><p>"And what is the price to pay for the great Suyin Beifong to end the problem?" Kuvira knew perfectly well that there was something behind her actions, a high price to pay so that Hiroshi could not do anything with the two of them.</p><p>"What do you take me for, dear daughter?" She looked at Kuvira with a big smile as Kuvira leaned against the table and looked at her mother seriously.</p><p>"H-how… what price?" Opal shifted her eyes from Kuvira to Suyin, not understanding anything. “Like what price, Kuvira?” The youngest dared to place a hand on her shoulder, hoping that she would focus her attention on her and respond.</p><p>"You always have to pay for your mother to get a problem out of the way, Opal…" For a few more seconds, the doctor stared at Suyin before looking at her sister. “Your mother always wants something in return to make problems disappear, she never does anything from the heart…”</p><p>"I don't understand..." Opal’s eyes reflected sadness at that time. Was her mother really like that?</p><p>"How do you think Kuvira agreed to be a doctor, Opal?" Suyin asked, raising an eyebrow. “She could have perfectly gone off with your Aunt Lin, but she had a price to pay for a very big problem she had a few years ago…”</p><p>"And what is that price now, Suyin? What should we give you in exchange for your candid help?” Kuvira smiled, but disappeared the she heard her words.</p><p>"Neither of you will ever see those people again. Never again.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>